Superman
Superman battled Goku in Goku vs Superman. He was portrayed by EpicLLOYD. Information on the rapper Superman originally appeared in Action Comics #1 in the year 1938, making him one of the earliest superheroes. He was created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. Kal-El is an alien from the ancient planet of Krypton, who was launched into space towards Earth as a child during the planet's destruction, by his parents Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van. Upon his arrival on Earth, Kal-El was adopted and raised by Jonathan and Martha Kent from Smallville, Kansas, who named him Clark Kent. As an adult, Kent works for the Daily Planet, a newspaper company based in Metropolis, Kansas, and has relations with fellow reporter, Lois Lane, and is friends with photographer, Jimmy Olsen. As Superman, he fights powerful villains, such as Lex Luthor, Darkseid, Doomsday, Brainiac, Bizarro, Parasite, Mongul, and more. Unlike many superheroes, Superman was born with his powers which are activated by the radiation of the Earth's yellow sun, as a result of Kryptonians becoming accustomed to the radiation of their red super-giant, Rao. Superman's abilities include (per incarnation): super strength (can lift a minimum of 200 quintillion tons), flight, invulnerability, super speed (can travel faster than the speed of light), heat vision, freeze breath, X-ray vision, superhuman hearing, and a healing factor. Superman's powers can temporarily be weakened or removed completely with a long exposure to the element Kryptonite, which can only be found in deep space in the remains of the planet Krypton. His powers are also weakened by any type of magic. Superman is arguably the most famous superhero of all time, and is continuously gaining wide-spread fame and admiration through several comic books, television shows, movies, and video games. He has become a global icon for the flawless man and the American man (in World War II), and the Superman Crest is one of the most widely recognized symbols worldwide. Lyrics [Note: Superman is in blue, while Jimmy Olsen is in regular text.] 'Verse 1:' Who can stop this constipated jock, With the awful animation and the complicated plot? Who's got the rap bombs to drop on Japan? This looks like a job for the OG! Superman! I'm killing it; you're Krillin it. I'm villainous to vegetables Who dance around in hammer pants that hide their tiny genitals! My level is incredible! I'm out of your league! You want justice? I'll bust this nut up in your Chi-Chi! Greasy, slick emcee from DC! With one breath, I'll freeze your whole measly species! You're primitive and limited. You live in a village of idiots! Step in Metropolis, I'll snap a carrot, period! 'Verse 2:' (Ha ha!) Your rapping is weaker than your fight scenes! Just one punch and over nine thousand screams! I'll make your nose bleed like Roshi sniffing panties! From Z to GT, you can Dragon Ball deez! Trivia *Superman is the third superhero from a Western comic to rap, after Batman and Robin. **He is the fourth comic book character in general to rap. *He is the second rapper to come from the same fictional universe as rappers from a previous battle, after Boba Fett. **If Boba Fett's verse in Hitler vs Vader 3 isn't counted, Superman is the first. *He is the fifth rapper that is from another planet. *He is the first rapper to change canon identity, from Clark Kent to Superman. *The "S" on his chest was changed to "ERB". It was not for copyright reasons, however, but simply for fun and to put the series' title into the battle. *He is the first character to be physically revealed in a preview at the end of a battle. *Both he and Joseph Stalin were nicknamed "The Man of Steel". **Coincidentally, both were portrayed by EpicLLOYD. *He was previously mentioned twice: **The first time was in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD during Lloyd's line, "I'm gonna knock you right outta your little Superman socks!" **The second time was in Rasputin vs Stalin during Rasputin's line, "If you're the man of steel, I spit kryptonite!" ***Both of these battles were season finales. **He is the second character to appear after a season had passed in which they were mentioned, after Michael Jackson. **He is also the seventh to appear after being mentioned in a previous battle. *He had an alternate title card shown in a Monday Show, which showed the spin that was in the actual title card, as well as Clark Kent in the classic ripping-his-shirt-open pose, revealing his Superman costume. *In costume, EpicLLOYD complained about the fact his crotch was clearly visible, so Nice Peter and Andrew Sherman took around twelve hours to edit it out. *Superman's cape was first seen behind Lloyd for a brief moment in the Behind the Scenes video of Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il. Gallery Superman Cape Behind The Scenes.jpg|Superman's cape seen in the Behind the Scenes of Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il Superman Cameo.png|A preview of Superman at the end of Rick Grimes vs Walter White Superman Alternate Title Card.png|Superman's alternate title card shown in the Monday Show Goku And Superman.jpg|Goku and Superman standing side by side Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Rick Grimes vs Walter White Category:Goku vs Superman Category:EpicLLOYD